Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 June 2015
08:11 !modso 08:11 mods 08:11 !mods 08:11 yoyo 08:11 YAY 08:11 *yay 08:12 lets talk about eggs 08:12 lets talk about eggnog 08:12 lets talk about frying eggs 08:12 lets talk about boiling eggs 08:15 . 08:16 NINJA SENPAI SAN NI ICHI 08:23 Senior Ninja 321? 08:23 im pretty sure master is different 08:25 k 08:25 well 08:25 senpai is a lot more kawaii desu desu than sensei 08:27 kk 08:27 Hi 08:27 Guys 08:29 dedchatisded 08:16 NINJA SENPAI SAN NI ICHI 08:23 Senior Ninja 321? 08:23 im pretty sure master is different 08:25 k 08:25 well 08:25 senpai is a lot more kawaii desu desu than sensei 08:27 kk 08:27 Hi 08:27 Guys 08:29 dedchatisded 08:46 dj 08:46 09:09 m 09:11 chingling 09:13 chingling sux nuff sed 09:14 ikr 09:26 If real life is like this: 09:26 Plants from PvZ 09:26 Animals from Pokemon 09:26 Humans can has Semi-God like Powersw 09:26 Powers 09:28 k 09:28 hmm 09:28 hard to imagine 09:29 what is most powerful plant 09:30 ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 09:30 mm 09:30 canon or pvzcc? 09:30 canon 09:30 then i would go with doom shroom 09:30 if that is a real plant 09:30 or infinut or tallnut maybe 09:30 idk 09:31 never wake up a doom-shroom 09:31 depends on what kind of powerful you mean 09:31 wait which would be more powerful 09:31 the most powerful plant health/defense wise 09:31 or the most powerful plant damage wise 09:32 offensive wise mate 09:32 k m8 09:32 btw 09:32 Thread:218786 09:32 like can rekt ppl 09:32 play pl0x 09:32 using ma mlg forum game 09:32 wat 09:32 too much rulez 09:32 we can figure out which plant is the most disliked 09:32 and which is the most liked 09:32 okay basically 09:32 you choose two canon plants 09:33 from any game 09:33 you eat one and you water one 09:33 if you eat it, the plant loses 1 water/hp 09:33 if you water it, it gains 1 water/hp 09:33 but can i has kill it 09:33 if it reaches 0, it dies 09:33 the last plant remaining wins 09:33 atm bonk choy is closest to death with 15 water 09:34 btw all plants start with 20 water 09:34 i will eat Bonk Choy 09:36 k 09:38 FLOUR 09:43 k 09:43 Thread:218786 09:43 @msp 10:42 hai 10:42 maybe we should make that watering adds 2 points 10:42 and eting removes 2? 10:42 eating* 10:42 HOLY 10:43 game i've created got top game 10:43 +12 favs 10:43 https://drawception.com/viewgame/bMMrRNp7ee/potato-machine/ 10:43 omglol 10:43 how is 14z going 10:43 dem comments 10:43 :P 10:44 well i just got to pc 10:44 so starting now 10:45 k 10:46 hai 10:46 all of you dot believe in the Peeko-sensei 10:46 *don't 10:47 omg hype PogChamp 10:47 1.8.6 GMServer update 10:47 w0t 10:47 lets see wats in it 10:47 hey orb 10:47 ? 10:47 can you has make an one night at flumpty's style game 10:48 probably ye 10:48 !mods 10:48 @cob http://gamemakerserver.com/en/news/30/ 10:48 cuz i want OWaF 10:48 to be continued 10:48 owaf? 10:48 rhymes with Olaf 10:48 ehm 10:49 One Week at Flumpty's cuz ynot 10:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oKreL1jvkg 10:50 and yes 10:50 Flumpty is a Humpty Dumpty reference 10:50 but can transcend space and time 10:50 which i have no idea how it happened 10:51 :o 10:52 he kills best friends in his backroom 10:52 he kills people to make an Eyesaur 10:53 he buried the beaver with no toilet paper 10:54 orb 10:54 can you draw 10:55 fabulously like feshe 10:59 nu 10:59 i can only edit pics good 11:00 aw 11:00 cuz i want a Nuzlocke Comic 11:00 i also made Geo Dash avatars for famous GD players like Viprin, Etzer, Gboy 11:00 are you readdy 11:01 for freddy? 11:02 nop (troll) 11:02 for pvzb :D 11:02 hai 11:02 MasterPixel321 11:03 hai Orblucelio 11:04 hai blue stingerino 11:04 soon ill be blover 11:05 just soon 11:05 (greenstinger) 11:05 (bluestinger) 11:05 gonna create rainbow stinger 11:05 (rainobw) 11:05 already created it 11:05 :o 11:06 o rly 11:06 Feshe 11:06 can you draw comix 11:08 orb wats ur top fave plants in pvz 1 11:09 3 top faves 11:10 Peashooter,Scaredy-shroom and Puff-shroom 11:11 mine are Garlic,Gold Magnet, Ice Shroom 11:16 pvz1? 11:16 hmm 11:17 Spikerock, Squash, Doom-shroom 11:17 aaaaa 11:17 probably Fume-shroom/Gloom-shroom too 11:17 FISHY 11:17 mainstream social media ppl keep ruining everything i like 11:17 i got a top game 11:17 japanese emoticons 11:18 the charlie charlie game 11:18 ooh a top game 11:18 https://drawception.com/viewgame/bMMrRNp7ee/potato-machine/ 11:18 look at comments tho 11:18 yay 11:19 i replied 11:19 Potato vending machine 11:19 Potato vending machine 11:19 Potato vending machine 11:19 Potato vending machinePotato vending machinePotato vending machine 11:19 Potato vending machinePotato vending machinePotato vending machine 11:19 Potato vending machine 11:19 Potato vending machine 11:19 Potato vending machine 11:19 v 11:19 wow 11:19 the exact same caption for every pic 11:19 well done 11:19 is proud 11:19 yey 11:19 well apart from yours 11:19 lolye 11:21 dat panel 10 tho 11:21 i never would have guessed 11:21 but #11 guessed it 11:26 http://drawception.wikia.com/wiki/Characters_%26_Memes 11:29 eugheugegheugehguehguh 11:29 im stuck on this boss on w101 11:29 and my friends are never online 11:29 or they are online but they don't have membership 11:29 and my year's membership is just sitting there 11:29 dying 11:33 :o 11:37 Hi Razortyclol 04:58 nah 04:58 and maek u proffzzenioal gahmmmaker 04:58 am god 04:58 good 04:58 god 04:58 You just betrayed your religion 04:58 nao u must dia 04:58 *dai 04:58 You do realize that we can also call Allah "God" 04:59 he didn't 04:59 ik 04:59 But you are not Allah 05:01 brb 05:01 and afk 05:03 back 05:04 If you haven't seen 05:04 I was making a game called Happy Rotter 05:04 about a happy.. rotter. 05:07 ermagerd 05:08 Hi! 05:08 OMG SOMEONE IN CHAT THAT ISN'T ON THE CHAT LIST 05:08 DA WAFFLE IS THIS 05:08 I mean 05:08 Hello. 05:08 Hi 05:08 How are you? 05:09 Good. 05:09 Good thanks, you` 05:09 *? 05:10 Lilgrei 05:10 Orb and I 05:10 have to conclusion 05:10 That you are a Potatomato 05:10 So.... What's happening on this wiki? I'm not as active as I used to be, but I have made three new pages: Shrimpepper, Termitater and Bon Clovi. 05:10 XD 05:11 Bon Clovi 05:11 niiiiiceee 05:11 :D 05:13 i think Crossovers must be moved to the PvZCOW 05:13 It's not a crossover :/ 05:13 Just a parody 05:13 brb 05:14 I mean, if BJ (BearJedi, or Ninja Penguins) can make Mango Fett, I can make Bon Clovi and Termitater 05:16 BTW, no one delete the Flaxger or Crab Apple images 05:17 wait 05:17 He made Mango Fett? 05:17 I'm gonna tell him to move it to crossover 05:17 It has no page 05:18 If it has no page, so what? 05:18 You are maybe able to make it up 05:18 and it is considered a crossover 05:18 So please, move it there 05:18 But it isn't at all like Bon Jovi 05:19 Just the name 05:18 and it is considered a crossover 05:18 So please, move it there 05:18 But it isn't at all like Bon Jovi 05:19 Just the name 05:19 hm 05:19 I did ask BO once 05:19 The plants don't have name parodies of people in Bon Jovi 05:19 The p 05:19 DANG 05:19 and he told me that It was "okay" to name the plant a "bit" like someone or something 05:20 I know. 05:20 The plants don't look like people in Bon Jovi 05:20 but not when you make the plant really like the thing 05:20 I was talking about Termitater 05:20 termitater 05:20 They don't even sing Bon Jovi songs 05:20 Oh 05:20 Now that's different 05:20 Just so you know: 05:20 05:21 I mean, Termitater doesn't do what the Terminator does 05:21 Look at the Termitater right now. 05:21 It doesn't look TOO much like the Terminator (besides the eye) 05:21 I did 05:21 No offense 05:21 It looks nothing like the Terminator (except the eye) 05:22 but Terminator is a robot if my info is right 05:22 and 05:22 Termitater is a cyborg 05:22 Actually, he's a potato wearing a metal costume 05:22 Look at its degrade 05:22 Termitater 05:22 It's at the bottom 05:22 Isn't there already a Laser Bean? 05:23 This does something else involving lasers 05:23 Lasers it shoots stay for 3 seconds 05:23 It also tosses Potato Mines made of its body when zombies are close 05:27 Well, chat officially died 05:27 XD 05:29 I don't see how chat being dead is funny. 05:29 It isn't, I just find it funny that chat died in such a short time 05:30 Otherwise, chat dying is like real death: a great loss to some, but a minor casualty to others. 05:30 Oh, Orbacal 's not AFK anymore. 05:30 hai 05:30 Hi 05:31 Orbacal , do you think Termitater is a crossover? I don't see how. 05:32 .. 05:32 It's in the name dude 05:32 Also 05:32 So is Bon Clovi 05:32 Apperantly 05:32 Bon Clovi, sorry 05:32 Terminator can shoot laser too 05:32 *lasers 05:32 And 05:32 Terminator's cyborg too 05:32 This isn't 05:32 Look at its second degrade 05:32 Underneath its metal plating is a potato 05:33 So it's a full robot? 05:33 Not a robot 05:33 A potato in a costume 05:33 .. 05:33 That's mentioned NOWHERE 05:33 Look at its second degrade 05:33 Termitater 05:33 Also, the apperance 05:33 From the terminators i saw 05:33 I forgot what the pic's called, so I wrote the link 05:33 They look same too 05:33 Yes, I am apparent of its appearance resembling the Terminator 05:33 :/ 05:34 hai cob 05:34 well, it might just reference Terminator, but not too much 05:34 Just so people don't get confused, should I add the part onto the trivia that it's a potato in a metal casing? 05:34 @Lilgrei 05:36 I'll do it, anyways 05:38 Hi, WC! 05:38 hai der 05:38 224;256 05:38 224;288 05:38 224;320 05:38 hai 05:38 hai 05:38 lagalglagalglaglalga 05:38 WB, HK 05:38 Is it okay if I call you HK? 05:39 Holla 05:39 lol 05:39 I have no plant ideas 05:39 call him HkH u potato 05:39 Well, they usually call me HKH. 05:39 Hmmm. 05:39 . 05:39 But you can call me the Dark Lord 05:39 Robo-Rose 05:39 copyrighted by me 05:39 (yaoming) 05:39 What will Robo-Rose do? 05:39 Randomz = Majestic potato confirmed 05:40 Would have shot lasers. 05:40 :D I AM?! 05:40 DROPKICK TO THE BACK OF THE NECK 05:40 ahem 05:40 *ded* 05:40 No one knows what I'm talking about 05:40 oh 05:40 yay 05:41 I'm actually having a very competitive Easy-difficulty match in this game. 05:42 wwe 05:42 In what game? 05:42 What Orb said. 05:42 Oh 05:42 test 05:42 WB 05:42 damn it internet 05:42 WWE Wrestlemania 2000 05:42 to be exact 05:42 (yaoming) 05:42 I have a good idea for you, WC 05:43 Chrysanthemom! 05:43 It would have shot lasers normally like Laser Bean. 05:43 That reminded me that I had four plant ideas 05:43 But I don't want that :) . 05:43 So it shoots diagonally instead. 05:43 Okay! 05:43 Also, thanks @Randomz 05:43 I'll be sure to use it. 05:43 Termitater shoots lasers that stay for three seconds once they hit a zombie 05:43 Thanks 05:44 Also I'll give credit. 05:44 test 05:44 K 05:44 Here's a idea: A Splatoon Pea! 05:44 No matter how competitive I'll always end up dropkicking them straight in da face 05:44 Hello. 05:44 Hi, Walrus55! 05:45 What do you think about a Ink Pea? 05:45 A Walrus who happens to be a Dog. 05:45 Hello everybody. 05:45 Ink Pea? Hmm..... 05:45 Yep. 05:45 It would pierce through 3 zombies, though the damage would decrease. 05:45 @HkH The Walking Dog 05:45 Sam the Dog 05:46 (evil) 05:46 rip 05:46 D: 05:46 I can't add better image. 05:46 . 05:46 Poor Dog. 05:46 Still it wouldn't be a Walrus. 05:46 hmmm 05:47 You're technically Dog55 05:47 then 05:47 I MUST MAKE A WALRUS AVATAR FOR WALRUS55 05:47 Or a Dog-Walrus. 05:47 Dogrus 05:47 IN SERVICE FOR ALL WALRUS IN THE WORLD 05:47 Woofrus 05:47 Woof woof, can i have a bone? 05:47 HAVE FISH 05:47 -slaps fish on your face- 05:48 So, what do you think about Ink Pea? 05:48 W8 05:48 IDK 05:48 Woof woof, you are so mean. 05:48 Paladin Pea or Ink pea? 05:48 But Logrus sounds cool 05:48 Everything just reminds me I have plant ideas. 05:48 Paladin Pea! 05:48 fkmaskfm 05:48 Your ideas? 05:48 Paladin Pea would probably be called Zeus Pea. 05:48 Here are mine: 05:48 lel 05:48 A plant that spreads damage forever. 05:48 Chain Reaction Pea = Paladin Pea 05:48 well not really 05:48 A plant that removes a Zombie's hunger 05:48 for brains 05:49 Some form of mutated plant that had a special ability that I forgot 05:49 I think world have enough peas. 05:49 and apparently I'm so forgetful that I forgot the fourth one. 05:49 But Popcap/EA loves making Peashooters! @Walrus 05:50 I JUST HAD THE GREATEST IDEA EVUR 05:50 Knowin' it 05:50 not about plants tho 05:50 Although users might not join 05:50 Flaxger, Cloverine (Flaxger's upgrade), Crab Apple, Lashberry 05:50 CLOVER? 05:50 Thanks for reminding 05:50 05:50 time to make a 3-leaf clover 05:51 05:51 What would it do? 05:51 Is the big question 05:51 Which one? 05:51 lel 05:51 CrabApple reminds me of Mr. Crabs from Spongebob 05:51 What would it look like, is an even bigger question 05:51 cause Blover 05:51 It IS based off of it XD 05:51 I have a pic of it 05:51 I'll upload it soon 05:52 3-leaf Clover would shoot "Unlucky Shots" at zombies 05:52 partly because 3 =/= 4 05:52 that would do what? 05:52 nvm 05:52 3-leaf clover is cancelled by me 05:53 Cloverine would do what Flaxger does: slash at zombies that get close and eats smaller zombied 05:53 *evil laugh* 05:53 Shame. 05:53 *zombies 05:53 So a chomper + bonk choy? 05:53 Except Cloverine would attack twice as fast and would eat bigger zombies as well 05:53 so, better chomper and bonk choy 05:53 humrgh 05:53 What is that plant what lives in some jungles and smells very bad and if some bug or little animal comes onto it it will close its petals and eat it? 05:53 It will eat mushrooms if it's in front of it 05:53 Rafflesia 05:53 I don't wanna be rude 05:54 A waste of a Wolverine + Clover pun TBH IMO. 05:54 but that's just a tad bit unoriginal 05:54 a tad bit 05:54 That's it! Rafflesia! 05:54 Will I now get a bone? 05:54 It digs underground if zombies bigger than it come close to it (Flaxger only) 05:54 No 05:54 XD 05:55 ...no 05:55 Hyper, what rank are you? 05:55 A Chat mod. 05:55 damn it 05:55 Why's that. 05:55 A long while ago 05:55 If you require the services of an Admin or higher 05:55 I made a blog for me being a rollback 05:55 I can ping the two admins here. 05:55 support won 05:55 :( *howls* 05:56 Also can you ping the two admins here? 05:56 Yes. 05:56 Why do you need an admin, WC? 05:56 I believe he wants his promoting to Rollback now. 05:56 !mods 05:56 !mods 05:56 !mods 05:56 !mods 05:56 It's been a long while damn it. 05:56 Get yer bloody faces here. 05:57 Rafflesia will protect plants from those annoying bungee zombies and parrots 05:57 AND CUT OFF THEIR PONY TAILS >:D 05:57 ??? 05:57 Crab Apple would run at the strongest zombie in its lane it's planted on and kill the strongest zombie, then steal all of the money it has on it 05:57 ATE THEM 05:58 Its costume is Mr. Krabs' pants and belt 05:58 Lol 05:58 I'm sorry but the two admins are far from this chat apparently. 05:58 I probably murdered them. 05:58 Hmm. 05:58 I n33d you guys to rate one of my plants. 05:58 Namely, Square Root. 05:58 hai 05:59 Orbacal . 05:59 There you are 05:59 Someone has a complaint. 05:59 Square Root! 05:59 Shall I stab him? 05:59 *? 05:59 Rafflesia costs 125 sun 05:59 yes 05:59 DID HKH DESTROY PLANET AGAIN 05:59 it's a great pun 05:59 Square Root 05:59 square ROOT 05:59 Yes, and so is Bon CLOVI 06:01 69, obviously! 06:01 Wikia-Critic. 06:02 A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away I made a blog for me to be promoted to a rollback. 06:02 Support won, yet I still haven't been promoted. 06:02 on which planet 06:03 Earth. 06:03 alright 06:03 thanks 06:04 my first proper promotion 06:05 WC, since I judged Square Root, how about you judge Bon Clovi? 06:05 I wish I was promoted :( 06:05 XD 06:06 Chatty Chatot lvl 1 06:06 Typing speed x1.2 06:06 Typo Chance x0.8 06:06 XD 06:06 Chatty Chatot lvl 2 06:06 Typing speed x1.75 06:06 Typo Chance x0.6 06:06 Chatty Chatot lvl 3 06:06 Typing speed x2 06:06 Typo Chance x0.5 06:06 Ultimate: Roleplay Sixth Sense 06:06 :0 06:07 IT'S MY ALTER-EGO 06:07 jk 06:07 It's pretty good. 06:07 Thanks 06:07 My only problem is that you don't describe the "dangerous effects." 06:07 Also I don't have a clue on what type of plant it is. 06:07 Clove 06:08 I got its design off of Clove's design 06:08 niec 06:09 You know what? I'll edit the effects. 06:10 Wikia Critic lvl 1 06:10 Argument power x1.25 06:10 Critical Argument Chance 10% 06:10 06:10 Wikia Critic lvl 2 06:10 Argument power x1.5 06:10 Critical Argument Chance 20% 06:10 06:10 Wikia Critic lvl 3 06:10 Argument power x1.75 06:10 Critical Argument Chance 30% 06:10 Ultimate: Auto-search for weak opponent arguments 06:10 *laughs hysterically* 06:10 MAUAHAHAHAHAAHAH 06:10 I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS NOW 06:10 D: 06:10 IT'S BANANAS AND BEANS COMBINED 06:11 :o 06:11 ALONG WITH CRING-WORTHY JOKES 06:11 HOWDIDYAKNOW 06:11 I used my ultimate. 06:11 Stomach toilet thingy... 06:11 :o 06:12 Lima beans 06:12 from spongebob 06:13 *nobody answers* 06:13 *nobody replies* 06:13 Back 06:14 Woah, I wonder who WC is! I hope to meet him one day! 06:14 Ooh! LLAMA BEANS! 06:14 ~Wikia-Critic 06:14 LLAMA BEAN? 06:14 Yes, Llama Bean. 06:14 I'M COPYRIGHTING THAT IDEA 06:14 *nobody does nothing in nowhere* 06:14 Okay :3 06:14 BEFORE ANYONE CAN REACT 06:14 LIMA bean 06:14 NOW GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND CRI ME A RIVER 06:14 Joek. 06:15 JOEk. 06:15 What time is it there? 06:15 It must mean moer 06:16 Im somewhere in Latvia/Russia, It's 21.16 here. 06:16 61:12? 06:16 That's impossible! 06:17 no... 06:17 dumb 06:17 21.16 06:17 21.17 06:17 I'm not a idiot. 06:17 It's a joke, sheesh! Calm down! 06:17 No you are not. 06:17 got it 06:18 Can i get the bone now? 06:18 No. 06:18 You're never getting the bone from me. 06:18 *cries loud* 06:18 I already threw it into a pit of lava. 06:18 @Walrus you are in Latvia? 06:19 *cries louder* 06:19 yes 06:19 I am from Riga 06:19 i am from finland 06:19 i was in Riga today 06:20 if you were PvZ plants what plants were you? 06:20 Definitely Infi-Nut. 06:20 infinut 06:20 lol 06:20 JINX 06:20 or maybe plantern 06:20 ~pokemon master 06:21 i'm hypno-Shroom or Garlic or Potato mine 06:21 Cob Cannon 06:21 IM HYPNO-SHROOM! 06:22 I HYPNOTIZE YOU ALL TO GIVE ME 1,0000000000000000000000000000000000 BONES! 06:23 *laughs like movie enemies and laughs too much and become couching and almost dies and goes to the hospital* 06:20 infinut 06:20 lol 06:20 JINX 06:20 or maybe plantern 06:20 ~pokemon master 06:21 i'm hypno-Shroom or Garlic or Potato mine 06:21 Cob Cannon 06:21 IM HYPNO-SHROOM! 06:22 I HYPNOTIZE YOU ALL TO GIVE ME 1,0000000000000000000000000000000000 BONES! 06:23 *laughs like movie enemies and laughs too much and become couching and almost dies and goes to the hospital* 06:25 *nobody does nothing in nowhere* 06:25 agaian 06:25 again 06:25 @Cob that was unexpected 06:26 why? 06:26 because its an upgrade? 06:27 no 06:28 Because its OP? 06:28 he was jokign 06:28 no 06:28 *joking 06:28 also 06:28 i wish i could have a chat colour 06:28 @cob 1.4 beta test almost ready 06:28 text color? only for chat mods 06:29 damn it 06:29 Now it becomes interesting 06:29 now I have to get working on chat mod 06:29 :O 06:29 QUICK I ONLY HAVE 30 MIN READY 06:29 @Orb 06:29 *LEFT 06:29 NOT READY 06:30 btw i watched Jurrasic World today in cinema 06:30 and it was nice 06:30 asdf 06:30 i've still got glitches 06:30 so 06:30 tommorrow then? 06:31 D: 06:31 oh yah 06:31 forgot 06:31 im leaving 06:31 almost x 3 (obito) 06:31 Bye Walrus 06:31 Will i? 06:32 @cob well i can release it now and then finish public version 06:32 bye walrus 06:33 i have to wait when we got to russia and our passports and like that will got watched 06:33 *bad english* 06:33 are you travelling 06:33 yep 06:33 i have only 11 procents on my ipad 06:34 release now and then finish public version toes 06:34 plox 2015 06 21